Kinks
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: Short little smutty snippets I'm writing for Kinktober. These should all work either in canon or in my AU series, which ever way you want to read them.
1. Hair

There's black hair covering Brendan's chest, all around it. Both rough and soft under Ste's touch when he runs his fingers over the fuzz, or nuzzles his face against it before licking down one of the nipples. The muscle underneath the hair is hard and strong, the size of the chest making Ste's blood boil hot. It's complete opposite of what Ste used to think he wanted, the soft breast of a girl, smooth skin under his palm. Now it's this, the strength and masculinity that turns him on more than any woman ever did. When he rides Brendan he loves to lean on Brendan's chest for support, feel the vibrations of his roars under his palms, and sometimes when he comes all over Brendan they don't bother to clean up afterwards, and his cum dries sticky on the hairs almost gluing them together when Brendan keeps him close.

The armpits are full of dark hair too and the sight of it makes Ste excited, specially after Brendan's come home from the gym. Sometimes Ste likes to stroke those hairs, breath in the smell of sweat and sex from it. Not as often as Brendan does to him, when he has Ste's arms stretched long or tied or trapped somehow, and Brendan licks every part of him; the armpits get a lot of his attention then.

Hairs on Brendan's chest continue down like a trail for Ste to follow, and he does so gladly. Scattered around the navel, and thickening again under the bellybutton. Treasure trail turning into pubes above and around his cock, something Ste likes to scratch in lazy mornings in bed, before taking Brendan into his hand, to make him ready for him. Or when he blows him his fingers play with the hairs, and sometimes, when he manages to get the whole nine inch down in his throat his nose will press against the dark hair, senses filled with Brendan's taste and smell.

There's hair on Brendan's legs too, but not as much or as dense as Ste's own legs have. He used to be insecure about it sometimes, the way his legs don't seem to match the rest of his body; nowhere else does he have such thick, dark hair. But the first time Brendan got him naked he ran his hands over them and looked at Ste like he was the most beautiful thing. He likes to lick the hair there, and stroke his palms on top of Ste's legs when they watch the telly; he'll push the leg of his pants up and sneaks his hand in, and strokes and strokes, like Ste was a cat on his lap. He likes the feeling of the hair rubbing against his skin when Ste has his legs wrapped around him, Ste can tell, and afterwards when they are spent Brendan might pull one leg to up and over him so he can stroke it while they come down. And the thick hair near Ste's groin, that's Brendan's favourite part to nuzzle and kiss and bite, leaving the area full of crimson marks of his desire.

Not once has Brendan suggested Ste should shave like Noah did. Ste does tidy up every now and then but even when he's forgets and his pubes are longer Brendan doesn't complain but touches and tastes him like he's never seen anything as sexy.

Hairs on Ste's own chest are thin and few, but Brendan still likes to touch them too, between licking Ste's nipples he always give the little patch a nuzzle for attention. Or when Ste's spread wide underneath him Brendan might have his hand pressing Ste's chest, not (only) to hold him down but to his fingers to play with the hairs while he fucks him, to feel the racing of Ste's heart when he doesn't know which way is up or down anymore and only thing anchoring him is Brendan deep inside him.

They both have hairy wrists, and Ste has noticed they both like to play with one another's. When they sit side by side on the couch Brendan might stroke or pinch his, or if Brendan's arm is around Ste he finds himself playing with the hairs Brendan has on there. In bed, when cradled in those strong, safe arms Ste does that too, when they chat this and that, his fingers constantly stroking the muscles and the hair covering them. It's that thing again, the masculinity of those arms which Ste loves, the helplessness that excites him when he's been pinned down by them, the security when they keep him close like he's the most precious thing.

Brendan's body hair doesn't just go down his body, it also grows up to meet the edge of his beard, spreading on to his throat and neck. Another favourite part for Ste to lick and kiss on, that point where Brendan's jaw meets the throat, underneath his ear. Often when Ste cuddles himself close as he can, he'll press his nose in there and feels like he's home. Other times his head will be on that wide chest, his slow breaths blowing against the hair when he falls asleep, listening the steady beats of the strong heart underneath it all, Ste's most favourite sound in the whole world.


	2. Oral fixation

Brendan had always loved to eat. He was sure he had been sucking his thumb as a kid as far as he could remember he had always loved to have something in his mouth. Munching away, or biting down a toothpick or a pen, or chewing a gum. When he got older it was other people, other men, he liked to have in his mouth.

Oral fixation, some call it.

It was only fitting he would fall in love with a chef. Steven's foods were out from this world, even when Brendan knew he was probably biased when he thought that.

But as much as Brendan loves the foods Steven makes, the most he loves eating him.

The sounds he makes when Brendan sucks him down, how his dick feels in Brendan's mouth, the weight and textures of it and the unique taste, saltiness of his warm cum when he comes into his mouth. Blowing him is just as pleasurable to Brendan as it is to Steven. He had always pride himself with his blowjob skills, but sucking Steven off was better than sucking any of his past partners. From the very first time his taste and reactions were something which made Brendan hungry for more.

The saltiness of the sweat on Steven's skin when Brendan licks it, and there's not a inch of him which he hadn't tasted. He knows which part are ticklish and where Steven wants him to linger. His nipples are very sensitive, getting stiff under Brendan's tongue when he plays with them, sucking them and tugging them with his teeth and making Steven arch up from the bed. Steven's skin is now often decorated with teeth marks when Brendan had bit down on his flesh, or dark brands of love bites from Brendan choosing a spot and sucking until he can taste the iron through skin. Steven doesn't seem to mind but offers himself for Brendan like he can't get enough from being devoured.

Foods they try too, whipped cream squirted on Steven for Brendan to lick him clean, or ice cream, icing from a cake, even chocolate sauce once (it ruined the sheets and Steven pouted for days). Once Steven had brought strawberries, for fucks sake, to be _romantic. _Brendan squished them against Steven's skin and gnawed the crushed berries off from him. One night they got tipsy and Brendan poured whiskey in to Steven's bellybutton and lapped it off, Steven's whole body shaking from his laughter.

Seedless jam, spread all over him, no matter how messy it got; Steven gasping out from the surprise and then from pleasure when Brendan fingered it in him. Gasping, and then moaning when Brendan ate it out, his long tongue sweeping in, licking and sucking the sweetness of the jam mixed with Steven's sourness. Relentless, until Steven came just from that.

He loves to do that, with or without jam; his tongue liking over the tight ring until it lets him in, and then toying with the muscle inside, making Steven cry out, losing his words and control of his body, too far gone with the pleasure. Brendan could do it for hours, no, days without stopping, enjoying the taste of his man and the way he could make him feel.

Kissing, he loves too. Steven's tongue in his mouth, tasting familiar and sweet. The foods he's been having lingering at first, before making way to his own taste, the one Brendan is addicted to. Soft hums of pleasure which Steven makes, vibrating straight into Brendan's mouth. Never before had Brendan found just kissing being so pleasurable. Some nights it's what settles them both and they fall asleep mouth on mouth; some nights Steven's kisses get more eager, his hands in Brendan's hair when he nudges him downwards and Brendan is more than happy to give him what he wants, licking his way down the skinny body and latching his mouth on places which produce the best sounds of Steven until he reaches his destination, the heat between Steven's legs. Savouring his taste, devouring him like a starving man.


	3. Suits

There's many suits in Brendan's closet, and Ste has hard time choosing which one is his favourite, which colour looks best on his man. The black makes him look taller, but there's something about the grey one which makes Brendan's shoulders look even wider than usual, the light blue matches his eyes, making them pop out more and his gaze more intent. No matter which one Brendan chooses to wear, Ste can barely look away.

At home Brendan dresses up more casually, T-shirts, jumpers, hoodies which Ste likes to nick from the pile they have for the clothes waiting their turn to be washed. He likes to smell Brendan's scent on the worn clothes, get that scent on his own skin. When Brendan goes for a run or in for a gym he wears trackies and other than that it's usually jeans he wears, which make his legs look longer and bum like it's begging Ste to give it a squeeze. He likes how cosy Brendan looks on those type of clothes, and he likes how Brendan is his.

But when Brendan puts on one of his suits Ste can hardly contain himself. Most of Brendan's shirts look like they'll burst in any second, spread tight around the wide chest, drawing attention how massive he is. Brendan often leaves the top buttons open, showing off just enough of that dark hair peeping out to make Ste imagine nuzzling it. When he buttons the jacket closed it brings out more of that shape of his, narrow hips and wide shoulders. His bum looks amazing in suit trousers too.

It's not just the suit he puts on, but it's like his whole aura changes. When he wears that suit he's the boss, the one staff will look up to, person everyone respects and even fears, or at least know there's no messing around when he's near. It's that power which make Ste go weak from his knees even more than usual when Brendan is around.

He knows he's not the only one looking, that there are women and men who would love to try their luck with a man like Brendan. Ste has to bite his tongue often, when he sees someone making their move. Brendan always brushes it off, barely gives any attention to punters apart from the polite behaviour (they are paying customers after all) but no one gets anything more from him than the bare minimum. It's Ste who Brendan's eyes search for during the nights and it gives Ste a buzz, knowing that the gorgeous man everyone wants is his alone.

Brendan knows very well it turns Ste on to see him suited and booted. There's that cocky smile when he catches Ste staring at him across the bar, and sometimes he comes standing close and whispers filthy things in his ear, enjoying how it makes Ste squirm when there's other people around them, making him imagine all the things Brendan would do to him when he gets him alone.

If the walls of Brendan's office could talk they would tell about all the times they have witnessed Ste on his knees, unzipping Brendan's trousers and pulling out his dick to suck. Or times when Ste has quickly undressed himself and rode Brendan on his chair, getting himself fucked. He loves how it feels, being naked and feeling tiny against suited Brendan. More than once Brendan has fake complained Ste ruining his suits by coming on them. More than once he's had Ste spread on his desk and taken hard and quick before they are missed. Or held him up by his hips and fucked him against the door, leaving bruises on Ste's back which he soothed later in their own bed. There are times when Ste doesn't let him undress after they get home, but wants Brendan to show him who's the boss in the privacy of their apartment and with no fear of interruptions. Brendan's low commanding voice can make Ste do all kind of stuff he wouldn't for anyone else, his eagerness to get dominated by his Irish god bypassing every other parts of his brain.

Sometimes Ste likes to wear Brendan's shirts at home. Nothing but the shirt, oversized to him, hanging on his skinny frame when he gets up early and strolls around the flat, with bed hair and limbs still soft from sleep. Brendan's eyes growing dark when he looks at Ste then, bending his fingers, _come here_. It's like reversing the roles, naked Brendan on his back while Ste rides him, the way Brendan's looking up at him making Ste feel like the most powerful man on earth.


	4. Dirty Talking

There's two sides on Steven when it comes to dirty talking.

He can be shy and embarrassed, cheeks flushed red when Brendan coax him to tell him what he wants. Eyes fluttering, squirming. _You know_. It's not enough for Brendan, he wants to hear Steven to say it. It's half to boost his own ego and half to be reassured that this is what Steven wants, asking Brendan to suck him off or finger him or fuck him until he sees stars. Not that Steven leaves any room for doubting even when he mumbles and bites his bottom lip, dick stiff and every fibre of him begging to be claimed, but Brendan loves to hear it nevertheless.

Those nights Steven gets just as flustered when Brendan speaks filth to him _Spread those cheeks and show me your pretty little hole_. Tongue toying with it until Steven whimpers, _You like that don't you, you horny tart? Like me fucking you with my tongue?_ And he won't continue until he gets his answer and Steven's desperate pleas for him to go on. _Want me to fuck you? Go on, ask for it._

Yet there are times when Steven is foul mouthed lad, clambering on top of Brendan or pulling Brendan on top of him. Hands groping, hips grinding against Brendan's so that he can feel how hard Steven is for him. It's all _Fuck me_ or _I want your cock_ or _Come on, put it in_ then. When Brendan gives him two fingers Steven's arching off the bed, pushing against his hand, asking _More_ until Brendan slips in the third one. It's _Harder_ and _Deeper_ and _Oh God just there_, and _Fuck fuck fuck Jesus fuck_ when Brendan finally fucks him. Begging Brendan to come in him or on him. Brendan loves when Steven goes past the point when he can't form any sentences anymore and it's just noises and Brendan's name moaned from those sinful lips.

It's praise which gets Steven light up even more in bed, and Brendan's not even aware how it started; all he knows that calling Steven a good boy or telling him how good he feels makes him push more eagerly against Brendan's dick, or take Brendan deeper in his mouth. _Oh fuck you have such a talented mouth, you slut, you're amazing._ The more words escape from Brendan's mouth the keener Steven sucks, using his full talent to make Brendan explode, swallowing every drop while Brendan strokes his hair and tells him how well he did. Praises can make Steven come hands free on the sheets when Brendan's fingers rub against his sweet spot while he kisses his compliments against Steven's skin. _Good boy, look at that, you came loads, such a good, good lad._

Steven is well aware what his shy mode does to Brendan, and it's something he likes to play when he's in the mood; Pretends to be all innocent virgin, looking Brendan under his impossibly long lashes, biting his bottom lip. _I have never sucked a man off before Sir_, and stroking his hands up and down on Brendan's length, _You have to teach me_. Keeping the eye contact while he works on him with his mouth, the pleased gleam in his eyes when Brendan can't stop himself from groaning. _Was it good, did I do it right?_ And when Brendan's ready to fuck him Steven's licking his lips like he's hungry for it and his words wont fool anyone, his _Please be gentle_ means anything but that. He takes Brendan's cock like he was made for it, and soon as Brendan's in him Steven's asking him to go _harder, harder, harder_.

There are times when Steven's feeling sore from their earlier activities, but is still keen for more, whispering _Go slow_ to Brendan's ear, making his dick throb from the thought of how delicate state he got Steven into. Slow rocking together, holding each other near, kissing and gazing into their man's eyes. Things they whisper to one another then are much softer too, just like their love making is.

Making love, Jesus. One of the many new things Steven has brought into Brendan's life. Now alongside with the dirty talking there's other words pressed against Steven's skin and lips, groaned out to him, spoken softly in the dark. _Baby. Love. You're fucking beautiful. _ And from all of the things Steven says which make Brendan's dick hard and heart race, one set of words always leaves him breathless; _I love you._


	5. Markings

Ste's pretty sure that if someone would see his body underneath his clothes they would think he's been accounted with some violent beast. There's hardly any days now when he's not decorated with at least some fading bite marks somewhere or bruises on his hips and bum. He knows how it might look for outsider, but he craves to be marked like that.

He used to look at himself on the mirror and not like what he saw; skinny and hairy from weird places, all bones and sharp angles. Nothing on his appearance hasn't changed, but now when he stands in front of a mirror he can see the signs of how wanted he is. Round, small bruises on his hips where Brendan has been gripping him while thrusting inside him. Bite marks on his tattoo or his belly or around his nipples where Brendan has been gnawing on him. The dark brands between his tights are the ones Ste maybe loves the most, or love bites between his collarbone and throat, which seems to be one of Brendan's favourite part to suck until Ste's marked to his. That's the mark which is hard to hide, but Ste doesn't even want to, he's glad to show the world he's taken for.

There can be grip marks on his wrists and arms when Brendan has been pinning him down or tied him tight, and those can look bit dodgy so Ste wears long sleeves for few days until they fade. Not that he's ashamed of it, on the contrary, but he knows what people are like, easy to jump into conclusions and judging and he doesn't want to explain what they do to anyone. It's not their business if Ste wants to be completely on Brendan's mercy.

He can't really explain to it himself either, how the mixture of pain and pleasure can make him so turned on or how much he wants Brendan to take control of him. Ste just knows that he's extremely lucky to have found a man who he can trust completely and who's desires matches with his own. What they do in bed has nothing to do with violence, it's all about love and need.

The first time Brendan slapped his bum got Ste by surprise, not just the action but his own reactions to it. Now there are days when his backside is covered with hand marks or bruised in all shades of purple after Ste has begged Brendan to go on until Ste is a sobbing mess. The way Brendan soothes him down with gentle strokes and kisses break down lasts of Ste's minds resistance, and when Brendan fucks his sensitive ass it's like he's reborn with all the sensations and pleasure.

Ste would hate the thought of anyone seeing it as Brendan hurting him, when it's about Brendan loving him and helping him to become who he is. The way Brendan takes care of him afterwards, cleaning him up, maybe taking Ste for a bath, keeping him close in bed and sheltering Ste in his arms until Ste's back to himself, it's all done with such gentleness that it leaves Ste speechless.

And it's not every time when they go so hard, not at all. It is true that they are passionate and Brendan likes to bite down on him or squeeze him until Ste bruises even during their more gentler sessions, but it's just the way they are. Even when they go slow and more intimate they still create marks they can see and feel the next day and know they are loved.

Because it's not just Ste who gets marked down during sex; Brendan's back is scratched by Ste to the point he sometimes looks like he's been attacked by feral cats. Ste's nails score the skin and muscle there when Brendan hits the spot just right, creating new scratches above the ones which are older and healing. When Brendan sleeps on his belly and Ste's awake before him he likes to trace them down with his fingertips. He stopped apologising what he does during the heat of passion long time ago, just as Brendan stopped worrying he might hurt Ste. Even if he does it's only because Ste wants it.

Ste doesn't know how Brendan can always tell it, but he does; There have been few rare times when Ste's not been liking what's happening and even without saying it out loud Brendan has instantly stopped. Maybe it's a flicker on his face or uncertainty in his eyes which makes Brendan stop or pull out or slow things down, soothing kisses and strokes until he's sure Ste is okay. It never makes Ste feel like he's disappointment for not wanting certain thing, or put pressure on him to try and force himself to like something. He knows he can say _No_ and Brendan stops, but he rarely has to because what they do is what they both want. Even when Brendan is bigger and stronger than him, even when he sometimes has Ste's hands tied up and completely on his mercy it's just a show, and it's Ste who's in charge.

So it's the desire that Ste sees now, when he gets a glimpse of thumb marks on his pelvis from a mirror when he dresses up. When they are having a shared shower and Brendan gently runs his fingers over the tooth marks on Ste's body it's the love what Ste sees. When his bum is sore from their activities and he squirms on the sofa, trying to find a position which doesn't sting and Brendan laughs at his fidgeting, even when Ste's all _Shut up_ and faking to be pissed off, the looks they share are full of warmth and knowledge of how much they want each other. Sometimes Mitzeee raises her eyebrows to love bites on Ste's neck or Amy frowns at the fading grip marks on Ste's wrists which he forgot to cover but it's such a small portion of what Ste and Brendan do. The full story of their love is written in marks on Ste's body underneath his clothes, signs he can feel through out the day and which Brendan can lick and kiss when they are alone in bed; Story he can keep rewriting on Ste's skin all over again.


End file.
